Rogash
Rogash is a troll that joined the Witch-king of Angmar in the conquest of Arnor, believing in promises of unification between the warring Snow Trolls and Hill-trolls. He had the size and strength of average trolls as well as the skill of a trained swordsmen. He is a playable hero for Angmar in Battle for Middle-earth II The Rise of the Witch-king. He was slain during the final assult on Angmar. Rogash is not in any canonical Tolkien works. The Rise of Angmar When the Witch-king arrived, Rogash was fighting a group of Black Númenóreans. The Witch-king and Morgomir helped him to kill the Black Númenóreans. Rogash explained to the Witch King that he wanted to unite the Snow Trolls, Hill Trolls and Dire wolves to steal gold and meat from the men of Arnor. The Witch-king told Rogash that he must fight for him and he will get all that he wants and promised him to unite trolls. They advanced to the Hill of Snow Trolls where they found a group of Trolls fighting against each other, Rogash stopped the battle and the Witch King asked them to join him against the Black Númenóreans. They agreed to join and killed the Black Númenóreans in the Hill of the Snow Trolls and continued north where they found some Snow Trolls working as slaves, they freed them and continued building three fortresses, in the south there was a Cave Troll and Rogash united him to Angmar; thus, the Witch-King fulfilled his promise to Rogash. A Black Númenórean counterattack was coming and Rogash and the Witch King stayed in the south fortress. After the Black Númenóreans were defeated and the trolls had united to Angmar. Rogash stayed as a general and commander of Angmar while the Witch King invaded Rhuadur. Fall of Amon Sul The new king Arveleg had finally defeated Angmar after so many attacks. That he had forseen with with the Palantír of Amon Sul. The Witch King attacked Amon Sul with all his forces and had sent a diversion attack to Rivendell and Cardolan. Rogash easily breached their shield walls by jumping over the soldiers. Reinforcements arrived to help the Dunedain. However some Mountain Giants were sent to reinforce the Witch-king. All the Maiar that were allowed Amon Sul magic powers were destroyed and Morgomir destroyed the tower with his powers. Arveleg fleed from the fortress with the Palantir. Morgomir had gone in and persueded Arveleg. It is unknown if any Dunedian survived or escaped. Fall of Cardolan The Witch King attacked the Barrow Downs knowing that Cardolan will foolishly attack his forces. First he sends Hwaldar that defeated the initial attacks then Rogash and his Troll Army arrived to destroy the vanguard of Cardolan. Even if the vanguard was made of elite soldiers Rogash and his Trolls where too strong for them. At last the Prince arrived to the Barrow Downs at the same time that the Witch-king with the main army arrived. The Royal Guard of Cardolan was too strong and many Trolls died but Rogash killed a good number of them. The Witch-king killed the prince in a single duel and Cardolan was defeated. Siege of Carn Dûm The attack on Rivendell united all the Elven realms against Angmar. The Elves of Lindon, Rivendel and Lorien lead by Glorfindel march against Carn Dûm. Rogash and Morgomir awaited for the signal of the Witch King to arrive with reinforcements. The Witch-king light the signal and Morgomir and Rogash began moving but they arrived too late the citadel was besieged by the Elves but there was still time to save Angmar while Rogash and his army attacked from the back the Elven army the gates opened and the forces of Carn Dûm attacked from the front. Rogash arrive saved Angmar from total destruction. End of Arnor After the Great Plague had weakened Arnor, the Witch-king decides to attack Fornost and have absolute victory over Arnor. All his armies were there to ruin the city. After the main gate of Fornost was destroyed the Shade of the Wolf was summoned. Hobbits of the Shire and Bree arrive to help Arnor. Rogash with some Trolls and Karsh killed them all. The Troll army came separated from the main army and conquered the Northwest parts of the city. They enter the citadel by its western gate where they met with the main army. They destroyed the monuments of Gondor leading them to victory and conquering the city. Death of Rogash When Elrond, Glorfindel and Eärnur attacked Angmar, Rogash and a army of Trolls waited for them in the Hills of the Snow Trolls. When the army arrived and Earnur challenged Rogash, Many Elves and Men fell under the mighty sword of Rogash untill Earnur fought against him and killed him. All of his Trolls died and the Witch-king was defeated on that day the city of Carn Dûm and the realm of Angmar was destroyed.